Shatter Me
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: El corazón de una mujer es un profundo mar de secretos. [DeiIno]


**Shatter Me**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento.**_

* * *

-¡No me toques!- el grito de la joven resonó por el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles. –Constantemente, día a día lo arriesgo todo por ti, mi familia, mis amigos… mi aldea- sollozó y se secó bruscamente las lágrimas, la impotencia corría por todo su ser, mientras que el joven frente a ella simplemente la miraba sin reacción en su rostro. – ¡Y tú! ¡Tú maldito bastardo!- ella apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, él mantuvo la mirada expectante, aun carente de reacción. – No intentarás nada… no quieres intentar nada- él frunció el ceño molesto – ¡No tienes intención de cambiar!- la paciencia de él se acabó rápidamente, nunca fue de tenerla.

-¡Ya cállate!- sin previo aviso la tomó por las muñecas y la estampó contra un árbol, sin ninguna delicadeza. Ino estaba acorralada, en todo sentido. Deidara era un criminal rango S, y ella lo supo siempre, pero sin embargo cayó como una imbécil a sus pies. Ella lo amaba, estaba locamente enamorada del más joven de los Akatsuki, y por ello puso su vida en riesgo… una y otra vez. –Escúchame bien Ino, yo no soy ningún príncipe azul, ni tampoco un chico bueno como los de tu aldea, lo más importante en mi vida es mi arte y no estoy ni cerca de tener arreglo- ella tragó saliva cuando sintió la respiración de Deidara en su cuello – Tú sabías perfectamente eso, y sin embargo me buscaste, una y otra vez, tú fuiste la que aceptó acostarse con un criminal, dime tú si soy el único culpable, un- las lágrimas saladas recorrieron las mejillas de Ino, cayendo por su mentón y aterrizando en su pecho. Deidara tensó la mandíbula y apretó el agarre en las muñecas de ella, detestaba cuando lloraba y no le contestaba. –Di algo- lo que debería sonar como una desesperada petición, salió de los labios de él como una demandante y agresiva orden, mientras los labios de ella temblaban, mojados de lágrimas.

-Solía ser más fuerte- aquel leve susurró se vio acallado por los labios de él. No estaba siendo agresivo o salvaje como otras veces, estaba yendo despacio como si no quisiera lastimarla, a pesar de que ya lo haya hecho muchas veces. –Deidara… me rompiste- la respiración de él chocó contra los labios de ella, sus pechos estaban pegados, por eso él podía sentir el corazón acelerado de ella. Las manos de Deidara soltaron sus muñecas y viajaron hasta su cintura, acariciando su espalda, nunca había sido tan delicado con ella. Ino posó sus manos en el cuello de él y junto sus labios, ambos se sumergieron en el otro y el beso se tornó cada vez más fiero, como si de una guerra se tratase, ella peleaba por seducirlo, por empujarlo más hacia sí, y él peleaba por mantener el control, Ino era una bomba, cada una de sus actitudes era única, eran maravillosas explosiones. –Deidara…- se separó de él y tomó aire, su respiración entrecortada y su pulso acelerado. – ¿Te importo?- él sonrió de lado y la apretó aun más contra el árbol produciendo que Ino soltara un gemido, ella era como una maldita droga ¿A qué diablos lo había empujado aquella mujer?

-De lo contrario estarías muerta, un- Ino cerró los ojos y se volvió a entregar a él, a sus besos, a sus caricias, y ya no le importó nada más, si tenía que arder en el infierno que así sea.

 **-*/*/*/*-**

Ino despertó sobresaltada, se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió sus mejillas empapadas. Su mente se negaba a recordar en el día, y por eso en la noche su corazón le pasaba factura a través de los sueños, sus sentimientos jugaban con su mente y la hacían sentir una basura, una maldita escoria por pensar en aquel hombre de pelo rubio, mientras a su lado, sentado y preocupado por ella, se encontraba su marido y el padre de su hijo, Sai.

-Amor… ¿una pesadilla?- con el tiempo Sai había aprendido más sobre cómo tratarla, se había esforzado por hacerla sentir bien y por comprender las relaciones entre personas para evitar malos momentos. Sai había cambiado por ella, cosa que Deidara nunca hizo. Entonces ¿por qué aun su corazón anhelaba al rubio? Se sentía una maldita perra traidora.

-Si… cariño, no te preocupes, sólo necesito volver a dormir- le sonrió y beso su mejilla. Ino quería a Sai y mucho, pero era plenamente consciente de que nunca lo llegaría a amar tanto como a Deidara, y eso la torturaba, quería amar a Sai, quería amarlo tanto e incluso más de lo que amó al Akatsuki, pero lamentablemente no podía.

Se tapó con las sabanas y le dio la espalda a Sai, simplemente no podía verlo a la cara, no cuando su mente era ocupada por otro hombre, hombre que ella nunca pudo poseer, porque Deidara había tomado un camino sin retorno, uno que él, a la fuerza, no le permitió tomar a ella. Sus labios añoraban los de él, sus manos deseaban volver a recorrer su fuerte espalda y sus ojos… sólo querían volver a cruzarse por última vez con los celestes de él.

Ino lloró en silencio, lloró por no poder eliminar su oscuro secreto. Deidara era su peor pecado, pecado que deseaba volver a cometer, pero no podía, él la había apartado de la peor forma posible, se había quitado la vida en una pelea contra Sasuke Uchiha, y había eliminado su existencia de una manera propia de él, en una explosión. Su corazón resguardaba con recelo su recuerdo.

Deidara la rompió, desde el primer momento lo hizo, pero sin embargo el haberse ido del mundo fue el acto que la había destrozado. Nunca se lo perdonaría, él no le dio la oportunidad de elegirlo, ni de luchar por él. Vivió y murió por su arte, por eso Ino nunca sabría en realidad qué lugar había ocupado ella en su vida, ya que Deidara se lo había llevado a la tumba.

Ino nunca sabría que ella era la mejor decisión que Deidara había tomado en su vida, y por eso, la había protegido, de un camino oscuro, de su arte y de él mismo.

Él no quería romperla. Ella no quería perderlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si me habrá quedado como esperaba pero creo que logré retratar lo que quería. Espero no haberle hecho mucho Ooc a los personajes, si es así me disculpo, pero de todas formas creo que es un poco difícil no hacerle Ooc a Dei cuando quieres emparejarlo con alguien.**

 **Esta es la segunda vez que relato un beso, la primera fue asquerosa jaja esta no sé como habrá quedado, pero como me sentía inspirada me atreví a hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por leer y si quieren déjenme su opinión en un review, lo leeré con gusto.**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
